Technical Field
The disclosure relates to the technology field of liquid crystal display, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display panel and a driving method thereof.
Related Art
With the evolution of photoelectric and semiconductor technology, the flat panel display has been developed flourishly. In flat panel displays, liquid crystal displays (LCD) have become the mainstream products in the market because of their advantages, such as high efficiency of space utilization, low power consumption, radiation-free and low electromagnetic interference. Currently, the wide view angle is one of the most important technic to be developed. However, when the view angle is too large, the liquid crystal display with wide view angle would meet the problem of color shift.
In order to solve the problem of color shift in the liquid crystal displays with wide view angle, the industry has adopted a technique named as 2D1G. The technique of 2D1G indicates that: in the liquid display panel, each of the pixel units is divided into main pixels and sub pixels with different areas. The main pixel and the sub pixel in the same pixel unit connect to different data lines and the same gate line. The problem of color shift when the view angle in too large is solved by inputting different data signals (i.e. different gray scale values) to the main pixel and the sub pixel so as to generate different brightness of display and brightness of oblique view.
However, the amount of the data lines of the input data signals is doubled when each of the pixel units is divided into a main pixel and a sub pixel. Thus, the aperture ratio of the liquid display panel is greatly lowered, and the transmittance of the liquid display panel is affected, so that the performance of the liquid display panel is deteriorated.